celebritikifandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Stone
Emma Stone was born in 1988 in Scottdales, Arizona. Early Life Emily Jean "Emma" Stone was born in Scottsdale, Arizona, to Krista (Yeager), a homemaker, and Jeffrey Charles Stone, a contracting company founder and CEO. She is of Swedish (from her paternal grandfather), English, German, Scottish, and Irish descent. Stone began acting as a child as a member of the Valley Youth Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona, where she made her stage debut in a production of Kenneth Grahame's "The Wind in the Willows". She appeared in many more productions through her early teens until, at the age of 15, she decided that she wanted to make acting her career. The official story is that she made a PowerPoint presentation, backed by Madonna's "Hollywood" and itself entitled "Project Hollywood", in an attempt to persuade her parents to allow her to drop out of school and move to Los Angeles. The pitch was successful and she and her mother moved to LA with her schooling completed at home while she spent her days auditioning. She had her TV breakthrough when she won the part of Laurie Partridge in the VH1 talent/reality show In Search of the Partridge Family (2004) which led to a number of small TV roles in the following years. Her movie debut was as Jules in Superbad (2007) and, after a string of successful performances, her leading role as Olive in Easy A (2010) established her as a star. List of Discography colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" Stone at the 2012 San Diego Comic Con International |- | | colspan=2 width=50 |- | | colspan="2" width=50 |- | | colspan=2 width=50 |} Academy Awards The Academy Awards are a set of awards given by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences annually for excellence of cinematic achievements. British Academy Film Awards The British Academy Film Award is an annual award show presented by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts. The Comedy Awards The Comedy Awards, run by the American television network Comedy Central, honored the best of comedy. Golden Globe Awards The Golden Globe Award is an accolade bestowed by the 93 members of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association (HFPA) recognizing excellence in film and television, both domestic and foreign. Stone has been nominated three times and won once. Hollywood Film Festival The Hollywood Film Awards are held annually to recognize talent in the film industry. Independent Spirit Awards The Independent Spirit Awards are presented annually by Film Independent, to award best in the independent film community. MTV Movie Awards The MTV Movie Awards is an annual award show presented by MTV to honor outstanding achievements in films. Founded in 1992, the winners of the awards are decided online by the audience. National Board of Review The National Board of Review was founded in 1909 in New York City to award "film, domestic and foreign, as both art and entertainment". NAACP Image Award The NAACP Image Award is annually presented to people of color in film, television, music and literature. NewNowNext Awards The NewNowNext Award is an annual awards show, held by the gay and lesbian-themed network Logo. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, also known as the Kids Choice Awards (KCAs), is an annual awards show that airs on the Nickelodeon cable channel that honors the year's biggest television, film and music acts, as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. Online Film & Television Association Award The Online Film & Television Association Award honor achievements in film and television. People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards is an American awards show recognizing the people and the work of popular culture. The show has been held annually since 1975 and is voted on by the general public. Satellite Awards The Satellite Awards are a set of annual awards given by the International Press Academy. Stone has won one award from three nominations. Saturn Awards The Saturn Awards are presented annually by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films to honor science fiction, fantasy, and horror films, television and home video. Scream Awards The Scream Awards are held annually to recognize films in the horror, science fiction, and fantasy genre. Screen Actors Guild Awards The Screen Actors Guild Awards are organized by the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists. First awarded in 1995, the awards aim to recognize excellent achievements in film and television. Spike Awards The Spike Guys' Choice Awards and Spike Video Game Awards are annually held by television channel Spike. Spike Guys' Choice Awards Spike Video Game Awards Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards is an annual awards show that airs on the Fox Network. The awards honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports, television, fashion and other categories, voted by teen viewers. Young Hollywood Awards The Young Hollywood Awards honor young people's achievements in music, film, sports, television and sports. Venice Film Festival The Venice Film Festival is the oldest film festival in the world and one of the "Big Three" film festivals alongside the Cannes Film Festival and Berlin International Film Festival. Stone has received one award. Critics associations Stone Stone Stone Stone Stone Stone Stone Stone Category:1980-1989 Births Stone